


Art for Blooming Nearby

by superhumandisasters



Series: Illustrations for the 4F Fanbook [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 4F universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumandisasters/pseuds/superhumandisasters
Summary: Companion illustrations for the 4F fanzine organized by piglet!





	1. ace up the sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefilthiestpiglet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/gifts), [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blooming Nearby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293972) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 




	2. victory lap




End file.
